Life Unexpected
by Iron Leopard
Summary: When drunk Clary made out with a stranger, she didn't think there would be consequences. But after finding out she's pregnant with his child, she begins to see the consequences. With her best friend, Isabelle Lightwood, and her brother Jonathan behind her, she learns what it's like to fall in love and be a parent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this my first story so I hope you like. Sadly, I am not Cassandra Clare so I do not own the characters (quadruple sad face). But anyway, enjoy the story. Remember, reviews go a long way. So I can make the story better if you tell give some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. But flames will be used to roast marshmallows because I do love s'mores. Now on with the story!**

**-IL**

It happened under the shiny moon in Oakland Park. On his shiny blue prius. In her defense, she was drunk. Like really drunk. Drunk enough to the point where she stripped off her obnoxious baby blue jacket and stuck her tongue down his throat. She never wanted to lose it so easily. She wanted to be aware when she did the deed. Clary wanted to at least love the guy before she gave a part of herself away to him. She forgot about him. He was a no one.

"She looked like she was deranged don't you think, Clary," asked her mom, who was going on and on about Clary's Great Aunt Fairchild, which was an ancient name itself. Clary nodded and remembered the white haired women who had stripped out of her clothes and started twerking on the steps of the reception hall.

"What happened after," asked Clary, who already knew the answer. Great Aunt Felicity then grabbed her father, Valentine, by the balls. Literally. Not that she was surprised. That was exactly the sort of thing that Great Aunt Felicity would do. But whenever she thought of that day, she always ended up thinking about him. The guy she lost part of herself to. He was so gentle and kind. Now the euphoria had ebbed away like the headache Clary had. She listened listlessly to her raging mother. Clary had just gotten back from her second to last day in college. She was bone tired and listening to her mother drone on for the thirtieth time that day about what happened. It was two weeks ago when this happened but she still got a slight headache or some nausea when she thought about Tessa's wedding. This time was no exception. She hurried to the sink to throw up as she thought of what happened to her and the great aunt who did unspeakably nasty things. This time, she really wasn't feeling it. It was worse than usual.

"Clare-bear, are you okay," asked her mom who finally realized her daughter was vomiting up her lunch. Clary didn't hear her over the sound of the vomit splashing the toilet bowl. She felt someone hold her hair and she continued to vomit as if she were still back in the month before where she vomited up her guts after that night.

Clary got up from the toilet and looked at her mom. She wasn't feeling it and her mom could tell. When her mom left for work, she made sure that Jonathan, Clary's older brother, looked after her.

"Are you okay, Clare," asked Jonathan. Clary sat and looked up at her brother. Jonathan and Clary were polar opposites when it came to features. Clary had vibrant red that seemed to grow wild whereas Jonathan had straight platinum blonde hair. Clary was pale and freckled, Jonathan was tanned and clear. Even their eyes were different. Clary's were a vibrant green and Jonathan's were black. The only similarity between them was the Morgenstern nose that everyone seemed to have in the clan.

"What do you think? I just finished hurling out my guts. I don't know, it must be PMS," said Clary. Jonathan's suddenly looked over at her with wild eyes.

"When was the last time you've had your period," asked Jonathan. For a brother, he was okay with talking about girl things. Clary's head snapped up.

"Last month. Wh-Do you really believe that I'm pregnant," asked Clary, looking accusingly as her sister. Jonathan ran to the bathroom they shared but Clary was hot on his heels asking what her brother was looking for.

"Jon, what are you looking for," asked Clary, who was trying not to let the notion her brother hinted at get under her skin or freak her out. Jonathan pulled out a box with a quick "AHA". It was a box of First Response.

"Why in the hell do you have those, Jonathan," asked Clary, her voice rising.

"I had a pregnancy scare with Georgia a few months ago," Jonathan said dismissively as if it cleared up everything. He held the box out to his sister and told her to use the bathroom.

Clary rolled her eyes, took the pack from Jonathan and shut herself in the bathroom. She looked at the box for a long time debating on whether to try it or not. She sighed and pulled out a wrapped test. After unwrapping it and peeing on it, she put it on the toilet and opened the door.

"Done. Now what," she asked, hoping that she could finish studying for her last two exams tomorrow. Jonathan flew into the bathroom and went straight for the test. After waving it up and down a few times, he looked at the test.

"Shit," Jonathan muttered and Clary snatched up the test. Two lines. She was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys this is Chapter two and I hope you guys enjoy it. Claryification (ha-ha oh puns): It originally said Emma but when I originally wrote the story it was Emma instead of Clary but now that I'm writing it as a Fanfiction, I used Clary as my main character. But alas, Clary as well as any other character mentioned in The Mortal Instruments does not belong to me. They belong to Cassie Clare, whom I love for writing the book series previously stated. I do however own the story being told within the confines of pages. So hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**

I called my best friend, Isabelle, over. With Izzy, you could always tell when she was around. Baker, our golden retriever, went nuts whenever she was around. It probably had something to do with the fact that she everything she tried to cook ended up being only fit for dogs anyway.

"Where is she, Baker," Izzy muttered from downstairs. I could hear Baker tromp up the stairs with Isabelle in pursuit

"Hey Clare, what's up," said Izzy. I couldn't bring myself to move. It was s if everything was glued to the one pregnancy test that lay on the floor in front of me. My exam textbooks were pushed aside as I had made room for the test.

"Clare," asked Izzy. Isabelle sat down across from Indian style. After her eyes widening at the test on the floor, my eyes began to water.

"Clary, is this yours," asked Isabellein a hushed tone. I nodded and hot tears fell down my cheeks. Isabelle took the test and threw it away.

"It's okay. We'll figure this out. When did this happen," Isabelle asked.

"About two to three weeks ago," I said, after letting out a small sob. Izzy looked at me and sighed. She could tell this was hurting me. It was hurting me.

"When we get our apartment, I'll help you raise this baby. It'll have two mommies instead of one," said Izzy. I looked up surprised and a fetal smile spread across my face as I rubbed my stomach.

"You still want to be roommates," I asked, and Isabelle gave me the "are freaking kidding me?" look.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course! Now give me the details about this guy. Maybe we can find him and tell him about the baby," Izzy said and I thought of him. The pains in my chest were back.

"I don't want to talk about him right now," I said, furrowing my eyebrows, he made my heart hurt but he also made my head hurt.

"We're gonna have to eventually," said Isabelle and I realized that I, like Isabelle, had examinations and rushed to change clothes.

"Clary, what are you doing," asked Izzy. Isabelle was already for the day. Her long black hair was in a ponytail and her eyeliner was sleek. Isabelle in other words was presentable. I, on the other hand, was not. My eyes were probably puffy from the crying and my pajama shorts were wrinkled. My hair was also tied up in messy bun which I redid after changing into skinny jeans and t-shirt.

"Ready," asked Isabelle standing up. We made our way downstairs after yelling at Jonathan to stop making out with his girlfriend. After we were attacked by Baker, we left. Isabelle drove a pale blue CMC with cracked brown leather seats and a radio that only plays Christmas music. Luckily, it worked when you put in CDs so we just listened to some alternative music that Isabelle's boyfriend, Simon, made for her. Getting to school took about twenty minutes so we arrived just in time to tell each other bye and head to our respective classes.

My last college examinations and then my whole future ahead of me, I thought. Me and this baby, I mean. I tried to focus on the law exam in front of me. I really did but every time I finished a question, I thought about the baby slowly dividing in my stomach. I did the same thing in my final Art exam. We were to finish and turn in our final projects, Mine was a painting by Paul Cezanne. After I was done, I put it on the drying rack and told my teacher I was done.

"So Java Jones," asked Isabelle, saddling up to me in hallway. I jumped. Everything was making me jumpy. I nodded and went back to Izzy's car, and drove ten minutes down the street until we hit the small, hole in the wall coffee place. My mind, however, was elsewhere. My mind ran up the streets down the hills and up the buildings around me. All of it involving the fetus growing in my stomach.

"Clare," asked Isabelle and my head snapped up and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," I replied, in a half dazed sort of way. I got out of the car and followed Isabelle into the shop. We had been coming to Java Jones together since we did karate in 6th grade and we were old enough to walk across the street. The walls of the shop were a cozy mustard yellow and everything from the chairs to the counter was a dark brown wood. We sat at our respective corner table with a lamp next to them. I went up to order for Isabelle and I.

"Welcome to Java Jones, what can I get you," asked the guy. My eyes were on the menu. I picked a croissant and a Cocoa Bean Crumble for myself and Chai Tea Skinny Latte with a shot of Irish crème for Isabelle. I looked down to pay and I squeaked. In front of me was a guy. The guy. His name suddenly popped into my head and I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Jace," I exclaimed. Jace's eyes snapped up and he looked up. His golden eyes were wide and his golden blonde curls were falling in his face. His dark blue beanie had slipped down his head and fell the floor.

"Yes," he asked, "wait, you're that girl."

"I'm Clary, we didn't exactly exchange names while the clothes were coming off did we," I asked and Jace chuckled.

"Do you live here," asked Jace. I nodded and said my house was about ten minutes away. And I found out he is Will's cousin, who is Tessa's husband. I gave the money to him telling him to keep the change. And then I . Me. No clothes. Baby. I looked down at my stomach. My flat but ab-less stomach. Soon it would slowly grow to the point where my feet were no longer visible. I gulped and went back to the table.

"Hey Clare, I was thinking, maybe we should get a loveseat for our apartment, I mean, we have the room we can put it in the living across from the tv," babbled Isabelle.

"Izzy," I said but she hadn't finished.

"Or maybe we could just put it in the main hallway, or would that be too tacky," she rambled on.

"Iz," I grumbled, I was getting aggravated.

"Or maybe we can just not get one. I don't like any of the loveseats at Furniture anyway," Izzy prattled.

"Isabelle," I screamed and everyone in the store looked up. Including Jace. I could feel my face flushing and I sat down before I turned into the human tomato.

"What Clary, you've made a scene," asked Izzy irritated. Isabelle was also blushing even though the people had long since turned their heads back to their previous conversations or occupations.

"He's here," I breathed. My eyes were looking at Isabelle, no, staring at Izzy expectantly.

"He's here," asked Isabelle, looking around violent. I shook her head and I very discreetly pointed at Jace, who was still manning the booth. At this point, his dark curls had fallen into his eyes as he was working.

"He's hot," said Isabelle, looking at him appreciatively, "way to go Clary."

"No way to go Clary because he's the father of this," I patted my stomach.

"Well, you better think of something because he should be in your kid's life. Don't be one of those parents," said Isabelle, giving me a pointed look. She had one of those parents. Her mother wouldn't tell her who her father was so she tracked him down. He didn't even know he had a daughter and had been in her life ever since.

"Order for Clary," shouted a voice. It was Jace calling to me. I rose from my seat and went up the barista.

"There you go," he said giving me a wink and secret smile. What was that all about, I thought as I sat down. I took a long sip from my cup and Isabelle took one from hers. After the long drinks, I noticed Isabelle's wide brown eyes staring at my cup.

"Holy shit, Clary. Look at your cup," said Isabelle, scooting closer. There by the check mark was a phone number and J next to it. I looked over to where Jace was working. His back was turned so I couldn't see his face but, I smiled at his back. We left Java Jones and drove back to my house. After we were in the safety of my room, Isabelle turned expectantly to me.

"Well? You've seen him. Are you gonna tell him," she asked. It hadn't really occurred to me that I had to tell him that he was the father of the baby but I had no choice.

"Let me get to know him first. He could be terrible and if he is, I don't want that influencing me or our child," I said, thinking about the many talks my mom has given us about sex, babies, and families.

"That seems like a good idea. How long are you waiting," she asked and I said one month.

"Okay that sounds like a plan. I got a text from the landlady and she said that the room should be ready within a few days so start packing," said Isabelle. I nodded and smiled at Izzy, knowing that she would be there for me every step of the way.

"I need to tell my parents. I'll tell them tonight but I need you to be there with me," I said visibly gulping at the idea of telling Valentine Morgenstern that I, his own daughter, was pregnant. I worried. What if he disowned me? He told Jonathan that if he ever got a girl pregnant out of wedlock, he would disown him. Does the same thing apply to me? I gulped again. Isabelle would be right by my side I hope. Jonathan would too. And so would Mum, hopefully.

"Definitely. I wouldn't want my favorite red head and the strawberry blonde within your stomach getting hurt verbally now would I," she said smiling an understand smile. After that we talked about little things. Like the party that was happening at Jordan Kyle's house next weekend or about how Magnus, her brother Alec's boyfriend, lost Chairman Meow again.

"He's probably off somewhere humping Church," Isabelle said, causing both of us to laugh. We laughed until our sides hurt. It was times like these when I would reflect on how far Isabelle and I came.

"Girls, it's dinner time," called my father from downstairs. I visibly paled and I gulped. Isabelle tugged me down the stairs where my family including Jon's girlfriend, Ariel. Isabelle and I sat across from them with my father and mother sitting at either end of the table. The food was divine. Mum clearly was on her a-game tonight. It was some type of fish with vegetables covered in a butter sauce.

"Mrs. Morgenstern, the food is wonderful," said Ariel. She was kissing up to Mum. I guess it wasn't hard to tell that Jon was a big momma's boy. Mum smiled and ate, shooting Dad a small glare. Dad didn't like her cooking too much. He preferred his mother's cooking.

"I have an announcement," I said after everyone was finished. Everyone's head whipped to me and Isabelle held my hand under the table.

"I'm pregnant."

**Well that was a long chapter and you got me JAAAACCCEEEE. And thankfully, he is a Herondale so I'm not going to jerk you around by switching up names (Wayland to Morgenstern; Morgenstern to Herondale with Lightwood on top of that). So yeah. Maybe sometime between next Friday and Saturday, I will update and you will get to see Valentine's reaction the Clary's confession. Remember to review! Love you guys!**

**-IL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, this one is gonna be short one before the longer one where some iteresting things happen. Remember, as much as it pains me to say this, I do not own The Mortal Instruments characters, I just own the plot and any additional OC's (example Jonathan's girlfriend Ariel). So read and don't forget to review, favorite, or follow!**

It was chaos. Everyone was shouting different things except Isabelle. Mum had a look of disbelief. Her auburn hair became tousled as she put her face into her hands. Ariel looked worried. Jonathan smirked but looked concerned but Dad took the cake. It was his face who resembled a mixture between an eggplant and a tomato. His face was riddled with anger lines and the veins in his neck stood out of his tie-less t-shirt.

"You're what," asked Valentine, standing up from his chair so fast it fell over. His fist banged into the table, knocking his wine glass over onto the floor. Dad was usually higher strung but I had almost never seen him this angry.

"You better be lying Clarissa for your sake more than mine," he said, taking a menacing step away from his chair.

"I wish I was but I'm not," I said looking down at my shoes. I could feel tear drops coming down my cheeks. I felt Isabelle tense under the table. She probably thought he was going to hit me but I know he wouldn't.

"Val, let me handle this. Why don't you show everyone the new fence that you put up, last weekend," said Mum, giving Dad a look. With a grumble and gesture, everyone except for Mum and I were outside. Before Isabelle left, she gave me a look but followed Dad outside.

"Is that what was wrong this morning," she asked and I nodded, wiping my face.

"We'll make an appointment with Dr. Dorothea in two weeks just to be sure. When did this happen? Do you know who the father is?" asked Mum and I nodded to all three things.

"This happened at Tessa's wedding. His name is Jace," I said, sniffling.

"Herondale," she looked at me with widened eyes.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging my shoulders. All I remember is golden eyes, blonde hair and the name Jace about him.

"What did he look like," she asked. God, this was turning into the grand inquisitorial.

"He had blonde hair and gold eyes," I said and Mum muttered the names Stephen and Celine.

"Okay why don't you go rest while I talk to your father. He needs to know," she said, knowing that she would be the only one who would be able to tell him about this without getting scathed. I nodded and yawned. I was getting tired anyway. So I yawned again and went upstairs to sleep.

**Okay so Valentine and Jocelyn know the Herondales, that's...interesting [insert evil grin here]. Okay so I could be able to update most days but this Friday, I will not be able to. I'm also looking for a beta, so if you're interested, please PM me. Hugs and kisses.**

**-IL**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Please don't hate me. I said I would update on most days but last week I couldn't because of camp counseling (I swear never again). Okay so this is Chapter 4 and the excitement starts here! Remember as much as I wish I owned The Mortal Instruments and it's characters, alas, I do not. They belong to the genius Cassie Clare. But I do own the plot to this story, cool thanks! Don't forget to follow,favorite, and review!**

**-IL**

The next day, I was woken up by Mum, who let me sleep in till one, since I didn't have a class today.

"Clary, your father and I would like to talk to you downstairs. Jon's there too," she said and I sleepily padded down the stairs after her. Dad was seated in his previous seat. I sat next to Jon while Mum sat next to Jon.

"Good morning, Clary," said Jon, digging into his pancakes. I sat down next time and picked at my pancakes waiting for the whole speech.

"Clarissa, I would like to address the situation now," said my father and I looked up from my food, "now I understand that you are pregnant. Your mother explained to me when it happened. I blame myself for that. If Aunt Felicity hadn't distracted me with her drunken escapades, I could've been there to prevent this."

"Honestly, Clary, it's bad enough that Jon is dating that Pangborn girl but now you. You were the one who was all fine until this happened," he said indignantly. Jon began to protest but stopped after a glare from Dad. But Mum stopped his rant with another look and Dad

"What we, meaning your mother, Jonathan, and myself, would like to know is what your plan here is," he asked and I could feel everyone's eyes looking at me.

"Well, I figured I could just tell him next month and see what happens from there. I will be keeping the baby regardless of Jace. But I will tell him. I need to get to know him first," I said. Dad was annoyed. I could tell. He had the 'I'm annoyed at you but I will refrain from saying anything face'.

"Dad is there anything you want to say," I asked testily. Jon's head looked over to me and I looked back at him. He gave my hand a squeeze from under the table as we anticipated his answer.

"I don't understand why Celine and Stephen should not be notified. You are carrying their grandchild whether they like it or not. And Jace for that matter, why haven't you told him yet," he asked pacing behind is chair.

"Who are Celine and Stephen? Are those Jace's parents? And with Jace, I'm waiting for the right time," I said, hoping that he would accept the answer and answer my questions.

"Yeah the right time means when you're giving birth," said Jon and Mum smacked him in the back of the head.

"My wound! Mum, you spilled the blood of an angel," he said dramatically while he clutched his head.

"More like the blood of a demon," I smiled and Jon shot me a glare.

"Celine and Stephen are indeed Jace's parents," he said Jace with annoyance.

"I have to go to the art studio. Clary, would you like to come," asked Mum. She knew how much I love her studio. I loved painting and drawing for the longest but then I remembered I had to go to Isabelle's for that party.

"I would but I have to go to Isabelle's tonight," I said, in a kind of sorry tone. I mean, I loved to paint but Isabelle would have my ass if I didn't come to the party tonight. I heard the familiar slam of a car door and Baker ran outside. Speak of the devil, and she shall appear.

"Hello Morgenstern family," she said, spreading her arms in what looked like an air hug to the entire room. But of course, Mum was the only one who beamed at Isabelle. Dad was reading the newspaper, and Jonathan was shoveling his breakfast into his mouth. Isabelle's long dark hair was down and her Taki's uniform was slightly askew and that god awful smell was on her clothes. This why Baker would slay the moon for her if he could. But for now, he yipped and wiped her face with kisses as she giggled.

"Baker, stop," she said, pushing him off and standing up, "you ready Clary?"

I nodded and went back upstairs. I grabbed my favorite band t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. The name of the band was The Mortal Instruments. I grabbed the big duffel with all of the stuff I needed to bring to the Lightwood house. We left at around three thirty after Isabelle dictated to me what I needed to bring to her house.

"Well, what happened," asked Isabelle, as we walked to her car.

"It went a lot better than expected. Dad didn't go ape shit. They know Jace's family though," I said and Isabelle gave me a look that said "oh shit".

"Yeah I know," I deadpanned, it wasn't the greatest thing but at least they wouldn't tell.

"Okay so I saw this cute dress for you and I bought it yesterday. I think you should wear it to the part tonight," said Isabelle. I gave her a look. Even though Isabelle had a great sense of fashion, I still would feel more comfortable in my dress. It was black with sheer flutter sleeves and a skater skirt. It also went well with the combat boots I brought in the duffel.

"Iz," I groaned, but we had pulled up to her house. The first thing about Isabelle that you should know is that she lives in a mansion. It looked like a church with its tall arches and gothic features. There have been many a time when I drew those arches. We walked up the steps and the doors were flung open by Max, the smallest of the three Lightwood siblings.

"Clary! Hi,' he said excitedly. I never had a younger sibling and because I was over at the Lightwoods all the time, they were my second family.

"Hi Max," I said as he pulled me into an almost bone crushing hug. Isabelle had said that Max was in love with me but I thought it was cute. After saying hello to Maryse and Robert Lightwood, I went up to Isabelle's room. The clothes were haphazardly strewn everywhere. A variety of clothes in a variety of colors lay on the floor, her vanity, and even on the fan. I sat on her bed and waited for her to show me the dress she picked out for me. She grabbed a big white bag and pulled out a small black thing.

"Isabelle, there's no way in hell I could wear that," I said, putting my two index fingers in the shape of an x.

"Oh c'mon Clary, it's not that short. It'll hit your mid thigh at the very most. It'll be fun. Maybe Jace will be there. I'm sure you'd like that wouldn't you," she said and I could feel heat rising to cheeks and I had no doubt in my mind that my face was the same color as my hair.

"Okay fine," I gave in, grabbing the dress from her hands and changing behind the door. I pulled it on and it was a little tight but Isabelle was right. It didn't go past the middle of my thigh.

"Oh awesome," she declared looking me up and down. She sat me down and did my make-up. When I turned I couldn't recognize myself. My fiery red hair had been straightened and my green eyes looked mysterious. The dress' body hugging material made it seem like I have all the curves in all the right places. In other words, I looked amazing. I turned to the side and looked in the mirror. There was no sign of a baby bump but from what I've read on the internet, you don't get one until your third month.

"I look fantastic, thank you Isabelle," I said, hugging her. After Isabelle was dressed, we went to Taki's with Alec, Isabelle's brother, and Magnus, Alec's boyfriend. Alec looked just like Isabelle. They both had pale skin and dark brown almost black hair that was made of silk. The only difference between them was their eyes. Isabelle had chocolate brown eyes that she got from her father but Alec had beautiful sky blue eyes. Alec was gorgeous, not that I would date him. Because we all knew that Alec played for the other team and the captain of the team was Magnus Bane. Magnus Bane was probably the most flamboyant person I had even met; he wore bright clothes and glitter in his hair. His eyes were always lined and he exceptional taste in fashion. Today he sported a pair of purple pants and a black tank with his signature neon blue trench coat. And as always, he rocked it. His golden green cat like eyes danced as he wrapped his shoulder around Alec, who sported a carefree smile and a pair of Chuck Taylors. Other than that, Alec's ensemble, like mine, was all black.

"Hey Isabelle, what can I get you guys," said Kaelie, our waitress for the evening. Magnus ordered a Caesar Salad, Isabelle ordered the Steak Dumort, Alec ordered a burger, and I ordered some Salmon because I heard it's good for babies. After Kaelie left with our orders, I told them about the baby.

"Darling, that's fabulous. I'm going to be the best godfather this child will ever have," said Magnus clucking his tongue at me. I laughed and smiled, glad that they didn't freak.

"Who is the father," asked Alec, who had just listened.

"His name is Jace Herondale," I said and Magnus' eyes got wide. I could feel my face getting red.

"You mean to tell me that Golden Boy is the father of my godchild," asked Magnus, his voice shooting up an octave. The people in Taki's luckily didn't judge, so they just went about their business. But I could feel my face getting redder and redder by the second.

"You know him, I take it," I assumed.

"I know the whole Herondale pack. His cousin Will and I go way back," he said with irritation. Alec's eyes flicked over to Magnus and then back to the table.

"Alright you guys. I have your orders," announced Kaelie, placing out food in front of us. I ate ravenously, almost clearing my plate in 15 minutes. Everyone looked at me like I had just sprung another eye in the middle of my forehead.

"Damn girl, you must be really hungry," said Magnus, only making the slightest dent in his salad.

"Well yeah, I'm eating for two now," I said, patting my stomach. By this time, Alec had wolfed down his burger and was working on his fries.

"What about you, Alexander? Are you eating for two or is that how you normally eat," asked Magnus, and I snorted into my cup. Alec looked alarmed and he began to blush.

"No Magnus, I can't get pregnant. I'm a guy," stuttered Alec, looking around the room as if someone had overheard what Magnus had said.

"I know darling. I'm just kidding," said Magnus, kissing him on the cheek. Alec's pale cheeks flamed at that. After we were done, we head to the party.

**So there's a party coming up. How...interesting. Not really a cliffhanger but you'll see why I cut it off here next chapter. I should be able to update within this week because I'm free! Hugs and kisses you guys, and don't forget to stay tuned.**

**-IL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this chapter five! *Massive applause* Thank you to all my followers and favoriters and small pack of reviewers. You guys rock! Now this is the big chapter we've been waiting for, CONFRONTATION! Remember that I don't own the characters of The Mortal Instruments nor the The Infernal Devices (They belong to Cassie Clare) but I do, however, own the plot to this story! So read on, enjoy and don't forget to follow, favorite, and REVIEW!**

**-IL  
**

**-LINEBREAKS-**

Remember Clary, no drinking," said Isabelle. I nodded and dutifully grabbed water from the cooler. I sat on the side and drank the water.

"Hey Clary," said a voice and I turned around to see Sebastian, looking at me.

"Hey Seb," I said, smiling a little. To be completely honest, I didn't like Sebastian that much but he was a friend of Jonathan's so I had to tolerate him.

"I heard about you know," he said making a bowl like gesture over his belly. He knew I was pregnant.

"Yeah, it's pretty new," I said, looking down at my still flat stomach.

"But you look good. Like really good in that dress," he said, rubbing that back of his neck. I smiled a little wider at the compliment.

"Thank you. I heard that you don't really show until after your third month so I'm bump free for almost two more months," I said, giggling. He chuckled too. Probably at the idea of me, the short red head, with a big baby bump. I giggled some more with him until a flash of gold caught my eye. It was Jace. He looked angry. His eyes were bright and he ran his hands through his hair. He looked around and his eyes zeroed in on my red hair. He stomped over to where we were standing. His face glared down at me.

"Sorry, can I borrow Clary for a second," he said in clipped tone that made Seb a little intimidated. Sebastian nodded and Jace snatched my wrist. He pulled me behind him, making a wide gap as he passed. Girls were looking at him with looks of longing; even in his angry state he still looked beautiful. He pulled me into a bedroom and then let go of my wrist as if it were acid.

"Is it true," he asked with venom.

"Is what true," I asked, genuinely confused. He yanked a hand through his hair and blew out a frustrated sigh.

"That you're pregnant," he almost shouted at me. I flinched back because he looked so angry. I could feel the tears prickle my eyes. I nodded.

"Yes, it's true," I said, looking down at my shoes. He wasn't supposed to find out. At least, he wasn't supposed to find out like this.

"Who is the father," he asked deadly quiet, tears dripped down my cheeks and shook my head.

"You are, Jace," I said. He slammed his hand down on the desk and the lamp fell over and broke. I flinched again. This time, the tears flowed freely.

"No it's not. We only slept together one time," he said, annunciating the one time as he glared angrily at me. His eyes were burning holes into me. He was implying that I was sleeping around because he didn't want to own up to the fact that he got someone pregnant.

"I haven't slept with any other guy except for you. Now I understand your disbelief but accusing me of being a slut like half the other girls I'm sure you sleep with does not sit well with me and I refuse to have you in my baby's life," I yelled at him, tears streaming down my face. I walked out of the room and slammed the door behind me. I had to get out of here. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and scrolled to Jon's phone number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Jon, can you come get me," I sniffling into the phone. He said he was on his way and decided to sit on Jordan's counter.

"Hey Clare-bear, what's wrong," slurred a voice. I looked up to see Magnus' cat eyes looking at me with curiosity.

"Jace is here," I said quietly. I felt my eyes well up again.

"Oh jeez, what happened," he asked, grabbing my hands from me and rubbing reassuring circles into them.

"He denied it was his and called me a slut," I said, tears slid down my cheeks.

"He obviously doesn't know you like I do because if he did, he wouldn't have ever said that," he said poking me in the nose. I smiled and I hopped off the counter. Jon was texting me.

"Can you tell Isabelle that I left if you can detach her from Simon for more than ten seconds," I asked and Magnus nodded before he was lost in the crowd of party-goers. I took my skyscraper heels off and walked to Jon's car.

"Hey, how was the party," he asked hesitantly.

"It was fine, Sebastian said hello. Jace was there," I droned, "someone told him about the baby."

"Shit. Clary, are you okay," he asked and I nodded. But I really wasn't okay. The fact that this baby and I were going to be by ourselves was killing me.

"You're obviously not okay," he said, pulling me in for a hug. I just let out a big breath and extracted myself from him. Jon started the car and we drove home.

**Okay so that was chapter 5. Intense huh? Though it was a bit premature (PUNNNNSSS), I like it in that position. So Jace got angry huh? And he knows now? I wonder who told him. Stay tuned to figure out who told Jace about the baby. Don't forget to review, follow, or favorite the story! Good-bye my lovelies.**

**-IL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this is chapter six. After that super intense one, huh? Someone gave me a really good idea to do one in Jace's point of view but I am terrible at it so I just kept this chapter. Remember, as unfortunate as it is for me, I don't own The Mortal Instruments characters (quadruple sad face) but i own the plot to to this story. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and REVIEW! Also, when you review, don't forget to leave your suggestion on whether baby Clace should be a boy or a girl. I have a few names picked out for each, but suggestions are welcome if not encouraged. **

**-IL**

I can't believe he did that to you. That's awful Clare-bear. He doesn't deserve you," said Isabelle a week later. We were sitting on my bed talking about what happened at the party after Isabelle had come out of hangover hiding.

"I know," I moped, thinking back about how someone could deny their own child. It made me sick to my stomach. Speaking of sick to my stomach, as if on cue, I couldn't hold it in any more. I ran to the nearest bathroom to hurl my guts up again. Then the tears fell, I couldn't stand this. The stupid morning sickness, the nausea, and the nerves that never went away.

"Well, the apartment is ready so we can move in today or tomorrow," said Isabelle, sounding hopeful and I gave her a fetus smile.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Dorothea today if you want to come," I said and Isabelle got excited.

"We get to see your baby. I'm so excited. I get to see my niece for the first time," she squealed. I rolled my eyes as Baker came over to me to see what the problem was.

"Yeah, I guess it," I said as I got dressed for the appointment. I put on a heather green button down and a pair of jeans and my black vans. I was ready to go. I looked in the mirror in my bathroom, there was a barely visible bump and smiled placing both of my hands on it. We walked down the stairs talking about our apartment.

"Where are you girls going," said Jon, who was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"To Clary's doctor's appointment," said Isabelle and Jonathan shot up to his room like a rocket. I had promised Jonathan a first look at his "nephew".

"Wait, don't leave without me, I'm coming now," he called down from his room and then after the creek of the stairs, Jonathan was in front of me.

"Ready to go," he asked and I smiled up at him. I looked over to Isabelle but her face was unreadable. She probably wanted to be the first person to see the baby.

"Yup," I started for the door and they followed. When we got to my car, Jonathan had to hop in the back much to his chagrin. We drove all the way to the doctor's office talking about baby things. Dr. Dorthea's was a small office, with red brick walls and a purple and gold plaque with a women and a baby on it. We all went inside and took seats feeling slightly uneasy. The pit in my stomach grew as my name was called by an overly muscular bald guy.

"Clary, do you want us to go with you," asked Jon and I nodded. All three of us went into the office where I assumed Dr. Dorthea was sitting. She had curly brown hair that was a little darker than her skin. She looked up and I gasped, she had golden green eyes.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, I take it," she said, looking up from her papers and I nodded and gave her a small smile. She smiled back at me in a way that made slightly uneasy but Jonathan and Isabelle were there so they would protect me if anything happened.

"Alrighty then, let's get started. Would you like some cucumber sandwiches or some tea. I feel like the tea calms you down," she said, gesturing the teapot and sandwiches with green in between. Jonathan of course, grabbed the nearest sandwich and shoved into his mouth.

"Charming. Your boyfriend I take it," she said, gesturing to Jonathan, who was now on his third sandwich. Maybe it what she said or that fact that he was cramming the sandwiches in his mouth, or both, but he started choking, his face was getting red and I could feel my face get red too.

"Jon's my brother," I muttered and Dr. Dorothea muttered a quick apology. She gestured to the patients chair with a big white projector looking thing hanging from the ceiling. This was where I would get my ultrasound.

"Now, let's get started," she said, as I sat down, " if you could lift up your shirt, we can begin."

I felt my face get red as I lifted up my shirt to right under my boobs, while Dr. Dorothea took a capsule of gel marked with my name on the top. Before she came over wielding the clear jelly, she took the projector thing and lowered it toward my stomach. I involuntarily sucked in my stomach and I felt someone grab my hands. Izzy and Jon grabbed both my hands, smiling down at me with reassuring smiles. I smiled back at them until I felt something cold on my stomach and I gasped. The projector like thing was attached to my stomach and Dr. Dorothea was moving it around. I looked at the screen in her office to see mostly black with pixilated splotches of gray or white.

"There's your baby," she said pointing on the screen. It was a dot the size of a pea, and I smiled.

"There's my niece," said Isabelle, looking at the screen in awe and Jon, well, Jon looked like he was about to cry.

"There's my nephew,' he murmured with tears in his eyes. I felt tears gather in my eyes too and I hugged them both to me.

"Everything is looking pretty normal. Would you like pictures," asked Dr. Dorothea and I looked to Izzy and Jon, who both nodded vigorously.

"I guess we'll take some," I smiled, and then Izzy and Jon began to argue. Over the pictures.

"I want the first pictures of my niece," said Isabelle.

"Well, I want the first pictures of my NEPHEW," countered Jon. After yelling for about ten minutes, they decided on a truce and bought two sets of twenty dollar wallet photos. We left the doctor in good spirits.

"Well you know what this means, right Clary," asked Isabelle, giving me a devilish look and I groaned. This meant more shopping.

"C'mon Clary. Don't you want to be a hot mamma," said Isabelle and Jon and I both groaned.

"Please don't use "hot mamma" and Clary, within the sentence ever again," said Jon, looking a little green. It must have been the cucumber sandwiches. I knew they looked a little sketchy. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I pulled it out to find Mum calling me.

"Hi Mum," I answered the phone, smiling still at Izzy and Jon, who had started to argue about the gender of my baby again.

"Clary, where are you? We need you home right now," she said, sounding a little frazzled over the phone.

"We're just dropping Isabelle off at home. Why? What's wrong, Mum," I asked, I could feel my voice rising up and octave and Jon and Isabelle shot me looks of concern.

"Come home now. We have guests that are very interested in you," she said, and I could hear voices in the background murmuring and laughing.

"Okay, I'll be home in ten minutes with Jon," I said, and Mum let out a relaxed sigh.

"Okay, by the way, did you buy pictures because we would like to see them," she said in a more relaxed tone. After we said our good-byes and hung up, I explained the situation to Jon and Isabelle. Isabelle got out of the car and went into her house and we took back off toward home.

"so who do you think is at the house," said Jon and I shrugged it could be anyone. And then Jon shrugged back at me, so we turned on the radio. We jammed out to some Shakira, while Jon wriggled like a spaz, to Hips Don't Lie.

"I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie,' bellowed Jon, who sounded like a dying cat. I laughed and before I knew it, we had pulled into the driveway of our house. Jon got out of the car and wiggled some more.

"Jon, stop, my sides are hurting," I giggles, clutching my still flat stomach. I got out of my truck walked down the path to our door. Mum opened the door and my laughter immediately stopped. She looked dressed up. She wore a red wine colored dress and her hair was twisted in a bun, with no pencil holding it in place or and strands loose.

"We're in the parlor. Tell Jon when he's finished wiggling to go upstairs to put something presentable on. You too," she said, casting a wry smile over at Jon, who was doing the famous Shakira shimmy. I tugged Jon up the stairs and pushed him into his room telling him to put something presentable on and I went back into room and did the same thing. I chose a dark green a-line dress, and slid my sandals back unto my feet. As I walked out, tying my hair in a messy bun, Jon also walked out wearing a dark blue button down and a pair of jeans.

"You look nice," he said, and I felt my cheeks warm a little.

"Thanks, Mum is going to kill you for wearing jeans," I said, as we walked down the stairs and into the hallway. I heard voice hushing themselves and I turned into the doorway to see Jace looking up at me.

**Duh duh duuuuuhhhhhh! Jace, you have returned and I think we all know why. Valentine and his big fat mouth. Kudos to cheleyk8 for guessing and getting it right! Okay so, review and tell me what you thought. Hate it? Love it? Maybe a little bit of both? Also don't forget to follow and favorite the story! Hugs and Love**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my loyal followeres, favorites, and reviews. Also hello to new viewers and visitors! Okay so this a chapter seven! I spent a lot of time working on this and honing the big fight scene to perfect and may I just give you a slight heads up. There is some CLACE action in this. Remember I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters in it. I do, however, own the plot to this story. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and the fight scene. Also don't forget to REVIEW, favorite, or follow the story! **

**Hugs and kisses**

**-IL  
**

* * *

_Previously on Life Unexpected_

_I heard voice hushing themselves and I turned into the doorway to see Jace looking up at me._

* * *

The air in the room seemed to drop about twelve degrees. I could feel myself pale and then I shouted eight words that I wasn't particularly proud of.

"What the hell is he doing here," I shouted and everyone in the room looked taken aback. The two people sitting on either side of Jace looked shocked. The women had long white blonde hair that was tied in a chignon at the base of her neck. Jace had her eyes with the exception of the color. On Jace's other side was a man that looked so similar to him, it could have been his older brother. They both shared the same build and the same shade of golden colored hair. And then there was Jace, who looked like a mixture of his parents in the best way possible. He wore a white v-neck that hugged his arms and chest. You could see the thin outline of tattoos under his shirt.

"Clary, I take it you remember Jace," said my father, looking at Jace with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, I also him telling me it wasn't his," I growled, glaring at Jace. The color dropped from his face.

"You what? Jonathan Christopher Herondale, how could you possibly say that," shouted Jace's dad turning to him. Mum looked back and forth between, me and Jace. Jon looked like he was ready to fight teeth and nails and Jace's mum burst into tears. Jace snapped back up at his dad.

"What do you mean 'how could I say that'? Why do you think I said it," he snapped back at his father and Dad looked back at me, with a slightly perplexed look. Jace's father looked ready to punch his son in the face. Jace's mum was still crying, her chignon coming slightly undone as she pressed her head into her hands.

"Stephen, it's alright. We'll sort this out," said Dad, putting a hand on Mr. Herondale's shoulder. Mr. Herondale relaxed a little bit and his wife began to quiet down her sobbing.

"Would you still like the test done," asked Dad, Stephen shook his head, indicating a negative. I can't believe they had wanted to test me. It was probably Jace's idea, and if it was, who knows what other things he said to his parents about me.

"Well, now that everything is relatively calmer now, Celine, why don't I show you the new vase I got," said Mum, standing up. Celine stood up, sniffled and wiped her eyes and followed Mum.

"Stephen, I would like to show that new grill I got," said Dad, standing up. I saw what this was. They were trying to give us space but I don't want to be in the same space as Jace right now.

"Why don't I come with you," I asked, not taking my eyes off of Jace. I looked to Dad for a fraction of a second and he gave me glare.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Clarissa," said Dad with the undertones of "don't even think about it".

"You too Jonathan," said Dad from the threshold of the entryway, with Stephen next to him.

"I think it would be better if I stayed with Clary," said Jon, giving me a reassuring smile and look of pure venom at Jace.

"Oh please Jonathan, Clarissa can handle herself," reasoned Dad, giving me a sly smile. I inwardly rolled eyes. So Valentine was trying to play matchmaker here. Dad gave Jonathan a look and after sighing, Jon skulked out of the room behind the two men. It was just me and Jace. My back was facing him and I feel my hands clenching into fists.

"Lovely weather we're having," said Jace still sitting in his spot.

"Is the weather what you really want to talk about right now," I said, dangerously cool. I had learned it from my mother, who would do this to us when we were kids.

"Well what else would you like to talk about? The baby that isn't mine," he said sarcastically. I had had enough of this. I walked up to him and gripped him by the shirt. I brought my fist back and punched in him the face before he could do anything else. He looked shocked

"What the hell was that for," he shouted.

"That was for calling me a slut," I said, stomping a foot to punctuate it.

"Well what do you expect me to say? 'Oh, this is great. I've always wanted to be a father?' because I didn't want to be a father and I still don't," he shouted back at me, standing up and moving closer. And I glared back at him, with a look from hell.

"You need to own up to the fact that it is yours, and you're already a father whether you like it or not," I shouted back at him, moving closer. At this point we were nose to nose, breathing heavily, glaring down at each other. Then he kissed me. It was one of those angry kisses. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. I fisted a hand into his hair, and I felt and hand grip my waist tightly. His tongue was hot against mine and our teeth clashed angrily. We stop to breathe and then I remember who I just kissed. I made an audible gasp and wiggle out of Jace's grasp. I back out the room, leaving the room wearing a horrified face. I went to the bathroom and wiped my face with water. It was hot to the touch. _I just kissed Jace Herondale, the father of my baby. I just kissed Jace Herondale. I JUST KISSED JACE HERONDALE_, my mind whispered to me over and over again. I leaned over the sink, hoping that this was just a dream and that I would wake up from. But as soon as I opened my eyes, I groaned. It wasn't a dream.

"Clarissa, please, sit with me," said Celine after I walked out of the bathroom and I grabbed the chair next to her, giving Jon an apologetic look.

"Now Clarissa, I know you may not know me very well, but I would love to be there for you and my grandbaby. Doctor's appointments, shopping, a baby shower, you name it, I'll be there," she said, giving me a soft smile. I smiled back. How could she be Jace's mother? She was so nice, whereas Jace was…not so nice.

"Clary, why don't you show them the ultrasound," asked Mum and I went to stand up and grabbed them but Jon had already whipped out the one in his wallet, passing it around.

"Aw, Stephen, look at her," Celine gushed.

"Or him," Stephen chipped in and Celine gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh, he or she is really tiny," said Mum, looking at the picture with soft eyes. Dad was the last to look at the picture.

"This one is going to be a boy, I can feel it," he said, closing his eyes for a second, and giving me the smallest of smiles.

"What were you thinking about with names," said Celine, looking back at me after handing the photo back to Jonathan.

"I don't know. I was waiting to tell Jace but, I guess someone did that for me," I said, shooting Dad a look.

"I've always thought that Jonathan was a very noble name. It means "Given by God", you know," said Jon, looking particularly proud of himself. All of the adults in the room laughed.

"That's actually not a bad name," said a new voice and I turned to see Jace, his nose flushed of any blood looking down at the table. More specifically, down at me. I could feel my face heat up as I looked down at my plate. Suddenly the Tuna tartar looked really appetizing.

"We have too many Jonathan's as it is, and what if it's a girl," I said, glancing up from my food.

"We'll figure it out, but your father said it would most likely a boy. Herondale genes usually kick in when it comes to gender," he said, shrugging and sitting down next to Jon, who glared at him.

"It's true, since the 1800's there have been only two girls within the Herondale family that are of blood," said Stephen, looking smug about his lineage. I glared back at Jace with a 'hell hath no fury but my glare does' look.

"Well, any names so far, Clarissa," asked Dad, looking at me expectantly. Everyone was looking at me expectantly. I could feel that knot in my stomach grow. I rushed from my chair to the bathroom down the hall. After pushing the door open, I slammed down into the toilet and proceeded to vomit up my stomach. The first wave of nausea went through me and then, as I started my second, I felt my hair being pulled off my neck, and I glanced up to see golden eyes looking down at me.

"What are you doing here," I asked, looking down at the white of the toilet seat.

"I saw the pictures and it made me realize that I needed to own up to what we did," he said slowly, measuring his words. I could feel his eyes boring into me.

"Are we in this together," he asked, his voice much softer than it was earlier. He was doing the thing I wanted him to do. He was going to be there for this child whether he wanted to or not. I gulped and looked up from the toilet seat into his golden eyes. They were alive and so bright a gold. Together? I gave him a pointed look.

"Not like that but as two people who are going to figure this out," he said, standing up and holding out a hand. I felt a little disappointed he hadn't meant together the way I thought it would be but it was a start. Taking the hand meant we would do this together but not taking it meant problems for my child later. Hesitantly, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I stumbled, my feet not used to the sudden weight, not that I was heavy. I could feel Jace's hand move to my arm and his arm move around my waist as if to catch me if I fell. I looked up into his eyes and I felt my breathing get a little bit more labored.

"Okay," I said, detaching myself from him and walking out of the room. I could feel my face slowly turn into a tomato as I walked into my room to change into something else.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey** guys... please don't round up a mob because I have a valid reason for not updating. It's my computer. We got it checked out by the Geeksquad so it's okay now! Hurrah! Okay so this chapter is kind of a filler chapter. There will be more drama in the next one so just bear with me okay? Remember, I don't own TMI charcaters. They belong to Cassie Clare, whom I love so much. Also, I will be taking suggestions on names for babies whether it be a boy or girl. Seeing as it will be coming up soon, I want your input. Don't forget to read, follow, favorite, and REVIEW! **

**-IL**

Two months wasn't a big deal but three was. You could start to see the form of the baby; I had read on the internet, at this point, I had a slight bump in my tummy. Instead of taking Isabelle and Jonathan, who already had about fifty pictures each, I took Celine and Mum because they hadn't gone yet. We waited in the lobby of Dr. Dorothea's office. Mum and Celine were discussing baby names and the gender, and I sat reading a magazine about a nursery for the baby.

"Clarissa Morgenstern," asked, the bald overly muscular guy, whose name I learned was Phil. Celine and Mum followed me into the back.

"Hello Clary. New guests," asked Dr. Dorothea, looking up from her paper work. I introduced my mother and Celine.

"You've talked to my mother over the phone to schedule the first appointment. This is Celine Herondale. She is, er," I paused, not sure what to call her but she jumped in saying that she was my mother-in-law. She gave me a reassuring smile and seated herself in Isabelle's usual seat.

"Well Mrs. Morgenstern, your son certainly has quite an appetite on him. He eats like a vacuum cleaner. And Mrs. Herondale, your son had incredibly good genes. This baby, from my records so far, is extremely healthy," she said beaming at both of them. Celine's eyes widened in a pleasantly surprised sort of way. I lifted my shirt and Dr. Dorothea slathered the gel onto my stomach. I felt someone grip my hand and I looked up to see Celine, looking at the screen with a nervous face. And then we saw the baby. It had gotten larger since the last time when it was the size of grape. Her face lite up and she smiled. I looked back at the screen.

"That is the head," she said, pointing to the rounded square at the top of the big white blob. I could see little eyes, closed as if asleep and I smiled. I heard someone sniffle and I looked up to see Celine, with tears in her eyes. Mum looked from the screen and I could tears in her eyes too. I laughed. I guess they were excited to see their grandbaby close for the first time.

"It's beautiful," murmured Mum, touching me cheek, beaming down at me.

"Well the heartbeat is a little bit over 140 so we know that he or she is alive and kickin' in there," said Dr. Dorothea, handing me a wipe to clean my barely there baby bump. I smiled a self satisfied smile.

"Now, since you are almost done with your first trimester, I recommend you start going to parenting classes. They have classes every Wednesday and Friday afternoon and cover things like nutrition for you and the baby, different types of birthing, and can offer support if you need it," she said, handing me a pamphlet for Penhallow's Parenting Class.

"Thank you, we'll definitely check it out," said Celine, quickly beaming at Dr. Dorothea. I threw the napkin away after scheduling the next appointment. I grabbed my backpack and then, after saying good-bye to Dr. Dorothea, we left.

"Oh Clarissa, it was so precious. When they give you the pictures, please give them to me. I need to brag about my grandbaby to my co-workers," said Celine, who was teacher.

"And don't forget about me, Clary. I was thinking about doing a collage," said Mum thoughtfully. I nodded at both of them as they dropped me off at Isabelle's house.

"Clary, what are you doing here," asked Alec, whose face was red. Magnus must be over. Just as I thought that, a hand curled over Alec's chest. Magnus, rested his head on the back of Alec's neck.

"Who dares interrupt Malec time," Magnus muttered into Alec's neck. Alec blushed even more.

"Someone who has red hair and is wielding pictures of her baby," I said, and Magnus looked up and gave me a Cheshire cat smile, his golden green eyes twinkling.

"Well why didn't you say so before? Come in," said Magnus, backing up and pulling Alec with him. I walked into the house and sat on the couch.

"What brings you here, Clary," asked Alec, still looking flustered because Magnus had moved back into their previous position.

"Clary? Did someone say Clary," asked a voice that belongs solely to Isabelle. She came in wearing a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top. There was no make-up on her face and it looked like she had been crying.

"Izzy, what's wrong," I asked, coming over to her and hugging her.

"Why don't you come back into my room and I'll tell you," she said sniffling, " and besides, I doubt seriously that you want to watch Alec and Magnus having sex on our leather couch."

I nodded and shivered, my mind thinking about Magnus and Alec having sex. Two very hot guys having sex together. I followed her back into her lair and she sat on her messy bed. After the door was closed, she collapsed on herself.

"Izzy, what's wrong," I asked in a small voice.

"It's about Simon," she said in a sad tone.

"What about him," I asked, Izzy and Simon had been dating for a little less than a year. She met him at a club called Pandemonium and they began to date.

"We got in a fight last night," she said, looking like she was about to cry.

"About what? You guys are perfect for each other. Why are you fighting," I asked really confused. Simon, from what I had seen, was at Isabelle's beck and call.

"I found that he cheated on me with Maia Roberts," she burst into tears, "and the worst part was he did this when I was looking for him at Jordan's party.

"Wait…Maia Roberts," I whispered and then it dawned on me, "you mean Jordan Kyle's Maia?"

Isabelle nodded her head still in her hands, quietly sobbing.

"Oh jeez, I'm that happened to you, Iz. Who's gonna tell Jordan? He's gonna be hella pissed to find out his girlfriend cheated on him," I muttered to myself.

"She deserves it. I mean, everyone can tell Jordan is gorgeous. Why can't she just be happy with what she has and leave other people's boyfriends alone," Isabelle cried into her hands so more. I leaned over and hugged her. She latched onto me and we stayed like that for a few minutes. Me rocking her back and forth and her ugly face, though Isabelle could never really cry ugly face because she, herself was gorgeous, into my hair.

"I don't understand, Clary," Isabelle murmured. I began to rub circles into her back.

"I know, Iz. I know," I said.

**So a little moment with the Moms because, you know, I'm sentimental like that. I also focus on Celine a lot because they don't really talk about her that much. Also, what the heck happened with SIZZY? I swear you'll find out the details next week and also, check out A Tale of Two Amoris by my dear Fanfic pal CherrySlushLover. It's really good! Hugs and Kisses!**

**-IL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So this is Chapter 9! Wow, so many chapters done! Remember I don't own The Mortal Instruments because they belong to Cassandra Clare. Speaking of the Mortal Instruments, I'm re-reading the whole series because last time I got to City of Fallen Angels and I couldn't complete them and now I've just finished City of Lost Souls and may I just say, wow. It's been really hard coming on here and reading because there are so many spoilers from the last book I have to refrain from looking at them. So yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter remember to reveiw, fav, or follow the story!**

**-IL**

I looked down at the cup in front of me. Izzy said I needed to keep it. I had kept it from three months ago when I saw Jace at Java Jones. It had his phone number on it. In my mind, I would go back to that day all the time and wonder if not telling him was a good idea. I grabbed my phone from my bed side table and typed the phone number into my phone. I released the breathe I had no idea I was holding. And then I sucked in another breathe as I pressed call on my phone. It started ringing. And ringing.

"Hello," asked a male voice on the phone heavy with sleep.

"Jace," I asked, I could feel myself freezing up.

"Yeah, who's asking," he said and I could hear movement, it was probably him sitting up.

"Clary," I said but it came out more like a question than a statement.

"Hey. What's up? Is there something wrong with the baby," he asked, suddenly more alarmed. He sounded so concerned. I bit my lip as I twisted the pamphlet in my hands.

"How do you feel about parenting classes," I asked, exhaling another breathe.

**-Line Breakers are love. Line Breakers are life-**

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay, Clare-bear," asked Jon as he dropped me off at the Penhallow's Parenting Center.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Jace will bring me home and we'll be here till about 3," I said, reassuring my Jon, who was clutching the wheel like it was his life force.

"Yeah but I don't trust you with him," he said gritting his teeth.

"I'll be fine. You know I can handle myself," I sighed. He rolled his eyes.

"okay okay, I'll go. But call me if you need me," he said and I nodded. He pulled the gear and drove away. I sat on a nearby bench waited for Jace. Where was he? He promised he would be here for 12:30 and it was 12:45. I pulled out my phone my phone and I texted him demanding where he was. And all I got back was a "I'm coming. Almost there". Sure enough, about ten minutes later, Jace pulled up in front of me.

"Sorry I'm late, they were short on staff at Java Jones today and a whole bunch of people were demanding no whip skinny lattes and they know I do those the best," he said, giving me his signature smirk. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the blue building.

"Okay so what are these classes about," he asked, catching up with me.

"Oh you know, foods to eat, exercises to do, information on different birthing techniques, etc," I said, handing him the pamphlet. I looked over to him. He was looking down at the pamphlet with a worried expression on his face.

"It's gonna be fine. We're gonna be fine," I said reassuringly and I grabbed his hand. The weather wasn't too cold but it was mild weather that called for a light jacket. He looked down at my hand and gave me a fetus smile that was different than his usual smirk. I smiled and hand in hand we walked into the house.

**Okay so this one was very brief and the reason for that is so that ya'll can have a funny in depth look at Penhallow's Parenting Center, which I'm working on right now. So please be patient. If I get three more review I'll try and speed up my process and give you the chapter early! Hugs and Kisses!**

**-IL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two updates in one day? WHAT?! Hello it's me again and look what I just finished Chapter 10 of Life Unexpected and this is what you've finally been waiting for... Clace for real. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare, therefore, I do not own the Mortal Instruments nor do I own the characters within the confines of the story. **

**-IL**

The Penhallow's Parenting Center was big blue house lined with white borders and window ledges. The door was split into two parts. The bottom half was still guarding the front but a handle had to be turned to open it. The top half however was wide open and was made of glass with Penhallow's Parenting Center in navy blue lettering

"Well, we have new guests," said an Asian woman in a powder blue power suit. She came smiling towards us.

"Welcome to Penhallow's Parenting Center," she said, gesturing the house and the various pregnant women and their significant others, "come follow me. By the way, I'm Jia Penhallow, the founder of this place."

We followed her looking around. There was a yoga class in the next room full of pregnant women, in the next room were men seated in a circle, holding flashcards with ultrasounds on them. And then there were couples in the next room reading to their wives swollen bellies. The last door was the woman's office. As she told us about this place, the more we started to hate it. I could tell from Jace's reaction that he wasn't going to be doing yoga or learning flashcards with the other dad's.

"Now, how long have you to been married," she asked, folding her hands in front of her.

"Oh we're not married," we both stammered out and her faith took on the most peculiar of faces.

"oh really," she said, suddenly a cat like smile graced her features. Then suddenly my bladder decided to kick in and I had to go to the bathroom. I wandered down the hallway back where I found the bathroom. After I was firmly seated on the toilet, the bathroom door was slammed open and I could hear moans coming from a women. Suddenly, the urge I had to pee was lost when I remember the peculiar face the Jia made when she heard we weren't married. I pulled my pants up as fast as I could and I slammed out of the bathroom. I began to panic. I washed my hands before kicking down the door. In the stall was an petite girl with dark brown hair and under her was a black guy, who seemed to be having just as much fun as the girl was. I screamed. Then the guy dropped her on the floor and they both looked at me startled.

"Sorry," I squeaked before sprinting out of the bathroom. I was running down the hallway until I bumped into something and flew back. I sat up and came face to face with Jace who looked like he had seen a ghost. I probably looked the same. My face was hot and my eyes were still wide. Then, without a word, he pulled me up and we left the Penhallow's Parenting Center.

"Jace, what happened," I asked, still holding his hand.

"Jia Penhallow happened. When you went to the bathroom, she attacked me. She's twice my age, Clary. I swear, we are never going there again. Now what happened to you," he said, a little breathlessly. After I recounted what I had just seen, we both concluded that we were never going back there again.

"Okay so what now," he asked. I didn't know how to respond after what I had just heard.

"Clary," he asked and my head snapped up to where he was looking down at me.

"Yeah," I asked, suddenly feeling myself move closer.

"What, um, do you want to do," he asked, his breathing hitching a little. His were burning holes into me and I couldn't breathe.

"I don't know, we could, um, go see a movie," it came out more like a question.

"Yeah, movies are good," he said, leaning down closer to me. I could feel his breath on my neck, " or we could go back to my place, where I can make you some really good coffee." He placed a kiss on my neck.

"Yeah, coffee is good," I said, and we got in the car.

**-LINE BREAKS ARE GREAT THINGS-**

I woke up the next morning to my cell phone vibrating on the oak table next to me and Jace's arm wrapped around my naked torso. I reached out to grab it but I was pulled back by Jace.

"Nope, you're not moving," he said, his voice thick with sleep. I rolled my eyes at him, and looked at him. Thick black lines swirled around his chest, and his golden eyes looked down at me steadily.

"Jace, it could be important," I said and he reluctantly let go. It was Isabelle.

"Isabelle, what's wrong," I asked.

"I'm moved into the apartment and the other room is empty, when are you coming in," she whined into the phone.

"I can do it today. I have nothing planned today," I said and Jace gave me a pouty look. Isabelle and I agreed to meet up at my house so we could pack up my stuff.

"Clary, how could you tell Isabelle that? We were gonna spend the whole day in bed," he came over and murmured it into my skin. I could feel goose bumps coming up.

"Jace, I'm moving into my apartment today," I said, giving him a look.

"At least let me bring you home," he said and I nodded, smiling at him, " I also made some coffee. I don't know what you like so I just made what I like."

I took the cup gratefully and took a sip. It was delicious.

"Jace, what does this mean," I asked, quietly, still gripping my coffee.

"What does what mean," he asked, looking over at me as he pulled up his pants.

"Last night," I asked a little breathlessly as I thought about it.

"I don't know. But I do know that I want you," he said, strutting over to me. He cupped my face in his hands.

"Okay," I asked, raising an eyebrow. I back out of his grasp and drank some more of the coffee, while pulling on my jeans.

"Well, I mean, we're already having a baby together. Why not be together," he asked. I spit out my coffee and started violently coughing.

"Are you alright," he asked, his face clouding with concern.

"Yeah it's fine, I'm fine. It went down the wrong way," I said, and his face pulled into a smirk

"Well, what do you think," he asked, casually. This is coming from the boy who two months ago wanted nothing to do with the baby. I decided to have a little more fun with this.

"About what, Jace," I asked innocently, shooting him a smirk. He smiled down at me.

"Clary, do you want to be my girlfriend," he asked. I could feel both our hearts beating really really fast. I looked up into his golden eyes.

"Well, Jace, I thought you'd never ask," I said, and I pulled him down onto the bed.

**So Clace is a thing now. And I promise you'll get more of Sizzy, Malec action next chapter, I swear it on Angel Raziel. Don't forget to review, follow, and or favorite the story! Hugs and Kisses!**

**-IL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I'm baaaaaccckkkk after a what? A week of basically nothing? Well do I have a chapter for you guys! I've been debating about this for a month now and I finally decided on a gender so don't forget to submit some baby names via review. **

**Disclaimer: I think we all know what I do and don't own but just incase you don't know: I do own the plot, not the characters, not the franchise, just the plot to this story! **

**-IL **

"Well, are we using my couch or one of yours," asked Isabelle, as we both stood in front of the empty space across from the t.v in our apartment.

"Why don't we get a new one," I asked and Isabelle turned to me with a horrified look. It was understandable. The couches at the furniture stores were gross and did not appeal to anyone's senses so I guess we would be taking Isabelle's.

"Yours," we both agreed. It had been a week since Jace and I got together and today for the first time, he would be coming to my doctor's appointment. The beeping for our buzzer told us that someone was trying to come in. Izzy answered it.

"Who was it," I asked, and Isabelle said it was the Chinese. I nodded and Isabelle told me she was taking a shower.

"There's a twenty on the counter, pay for the food," she said before she left. After I gave her a nod, she left. Just after she left the room, there was knock on the door. I went to open the door. Instead of the Chinese was Simon Lewis, Izzy's ex standing in front of me.

"Simon, I wasn't expecting you. We weren't expecting you," I said giving him a pointed look. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His skin was pale and there were bags under his eyes.

"Is Isabelle here," he asked a little breathlessly. I folded my arms.

"She is but I doubt seriously that she'll want to see you right now," I said, still glaring at him, judging him.

"Well can I talk to her," he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. He looked so hopelessly lost right now. I sighed and opened the door wider and stepped back to let him in.

"I heard about the baby; congratulations," he said, giving me a small smile and I nodded. I walked into the bathroom after telling Simon to stay put.

"Izzy, you have someone here to see you," I shouted into the bathroom. Isabelle poked her head out of the shower.

"Who," she asked, half suspiciously and half curiously.

"Come see and you'll find out," I said, giving her an exaggerated wink. She groaned and I walked out the room, waiting for her outside the door. When she came out, she had a towel wrapped around her body with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't freak out okay," I asked right before we turned into the living room. Needless to say, she freaked out.

"Simon Lewis what the hell are you doing here," she screeched and Simon winced rubbing the back on his neck again.

"Hi Isabelle," he said.

"'Hi Isabelle'? That's all you have to say," she asked her voice rising another octave. There was a knock on the door. I went into the hallway to answer it but I could still hear Isabelle's shrieking and Simon's low voice trying to calm her down. I looked through the peep hole to see Jace's golden eyes looking through the peephole. I tore open the door and he tripped but caught himself.

"I meant to do that," he said, muttering to himself and I laughed.

"Hi Jace," I said, leaning on the threshold of the door.

"Hi Clary," he said, smiling down at me. I looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss me, "are you ready?"

I nodded and grabbed light jacket. Jace shook his head and grabbed a maroon scarf from the coat hanger.

"Is it cold out," I asked.

"It's cold enough," he said, and I took in his appearance. He had a black sweater and pair of jeans on that made his bright blonde hair stick out. He also had a cream colored scarf around his neck. In other words, he looked put together. I probably did not. I was wearing a loose green button down that had suddenly become tighter around my lower stomach. We walked out of the apartment hand in hand and walked to his car. One thing that I found out about Jace was that he had exceptionally good taste in music. One the way to Doctor Dorothea's we listened to some Young the Giant and some Imagine Dragons.

"Jace, are you ready to see your child," I asked, looking over to him once we pulled into the parking lot. He was looking down at his hands, looking completely and utterly nervous.

"I'm terrified, Clary," he muttered. And I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He instantly perked up.

"C'mon Jace, it'll be fun. She even serves food and everything," I said cheerfully and he smiled.

"Okay, I'm coming," he said, opening his door and stepping out. We walked into the office together and Phil smiled from his desk.

"Hi Clary, who've you brought with you this time," he asked, as we checked in. Jace was looking everywhere. At the ultrasounds on the walls, the parenting magazines and the baby books and toys for the toddlers to play with. He was taking it all in for the first time.

"This is my boyfriend, Jace," I said, and Jace's head instantly snapped from a little brown haired girl playing with one of the toys on the floor to us.

"Okay, well why don't you sit down? I'll let Dr. Dorothea know you're in,' he said and we both nodded sitting in some chairs.

"Jace, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Can I trust you not to do anything," I asked.

"You're faith in me is astounding," he said smiling and nodding. I went to the bathroom. While I was in there I thought about Jace. He said he was terrified. And that scared me. Maybe it was too much for him. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and I opened the door. After coming down the hallway back to the waiting room, I see Jace lying on his stomach playing tea party with the little brown haired girl.

"Thank you for inviting me to your tea party, Nina. The food you made was delicious," he said gesturing to the plastic hamburger.

"Welcome Jace," she said, her cheeks turning pink. I didn't want to make my presence known until I snapped a couple of pictures with a tiara on Jace's head, holding a pink tea cup with his pinky up. I did so and coughed.

"Jace," I asked trying to cover up my laughter as he turned around with a stupefied face.

"Nina and I were just playing tea party. She is an excellent cook," he said and Nina giggled, flashing us a gummy smile.

"Clary, Madame Dorothea is waiting for you," said Phil from his desk. Jace stood up too and Nina gave him a sad look. He smiled devilishly at her before he bent down and whispered something in her ear which made her giggle again. I rolled my eyes. Even toddler girls weren't safe from Jace's looks. We walked into the office, where Dr. Dorothea's back was to us.

"I wondered when I would be meeting you, Mr. Herondale," she said, wheeling around in her chair. Her hair was up in a bun on the top of her head today. Her golden green eyes glittered mischievously.

"Here I am," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head, whilst leaning on the doorframe.

"Please come in. You know it's rude to linger in doorways," she clucked at him and he scurried into the room taking a seat next to me.

"Well, Clary, you know the drill. Shirt up," she said, giving me a smile. Jace's eyes widened.

"Well if I had know this would the part where you strip, I would've dressed better," he tease, smirking as I lifted my shirt. I rolled my eyes.

"Your boyfriend has quite a sense of humor," said Doctor Dorothea, putting the gel on my stomach, but this time it was warm. I sighed as she rubbed it on my stomach and Jace's smile stretched wider.

"If this is what you like, I know what to by next time you come around my apartment," he said, and I could feel my cheeks get hot. I looked at the TV screen.

"Well he's healthy. Still alive and kicking in there," she said, moving the wand around, you could start to see the face-wait he?

"He? It's a boy," I asked, my voice rising an octave, and Doctor Dorothea nodded.

"Jace, we have a son," I said, gripping his hand but Jace could barely grasp my hand. He was staring at the screen. I shook him.

"Huh," he asked, shaking himself as if he was waking up.

"We have a son, Jace," I said, softer this time. He looked back at the screen and then back at me.

"A son," he asked hesitantly. I nodded looking back at him. His golden eyes were glassy. And a big smile stretched across his features.

"We're gonna have a son."

**ANNDDD it's a boy you guys! So don't forget to review those names or review at all. Favoriting and following the story are also very much appreciated! Love you guys! Hugs and kisses**

**-IL**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Long time and no chapter. I've just finished a really intense summer camp and now for the rest of the summer I'm freeeee! Well, until school startes at least. But yeah. So this is chapter twelve and as promised, there is more Malec and Sizzy in this one. Enjoy and don't forget to follow, favorite, and REVIEW. (more reviews=quicker updates).**

**Disclaimer: is it really nesscessary? But I think we all know what I don't know what I do and don't own.**

Jace was exuberant, needless to say. He smiled the whole way out of the office to the printer, where he rushed Phil for pictures.

"Well, I'm bragging to everyone at the shop now," he said, looking smug as he walked me back to my apartment.

"By the angel Jace, don't brag to customers. They don't need to know," I said, smiling up at him.

"Of course," he said, placing a hand on either side of my face. He kissed me. It was soft and slow, not fiery but it was enough to make my insides erupt with butterflies. And then I felt something tug on my gag reflex. I quickly unlocked the door and sprinted for the bathroom. After dunking my head in the toilet, I had managed to throw up all of the cucumber sandwiches that Dr. Dorothea had fed us before we left.

"You know, when I kiss a girl, vomiting is usually not the reaction I get," said Jace, as he pulled back my hair. I sat up from the toilet.

"Yes, well, it wasn't exactly my fault was it," I said, giving him a look before pointing at stomach. He sniggered. And then I sniggered. And then we burst out laughing together, clutching our sides having no idea what was so funny. After I washed my hands, I let him out with another kiss.

"Bye Clary," he said, as he pulled me in by the waistband of my jeans.

"Bye Jace," I muttered against his chest. We stayed like that for a few moments, me sinking into his arms which smelled like vanilla and sunshine. And Jace stayed latched onto me to, clearly not wanting to let go.

"Jace, we should probably let go now," I said, pulling away from him. I could my face getting warm.

"Yeah," he said before letting me go. I was suddenly cold, as if Jace's heat was the only thing keeping me warm.

"Okay, bye," we said in sync and I watched him walk down the stairs near our door. After he was out of view, I shut the door. It hadn't occurred to me that there were moans within the apartment. I followed them and they got louder and louder. I opened the door to find Izzy and Simon going at it.

"By the angel, Clary, don't you ever knock," squealed Isabelle from under Simon. She scrambled to cover herself with the blanket and I back out of the room and shut the door. I'm sure my face was pale and I thought of the Penhallow's incident and I shuddered. I walked back into the living room and just as I got there, there were knocks on the door. I opened the door to see someone I didn't expect at all. Alec Lightwood.

"Alec, what are you doing here," I asked, leaning on the threshold of the door.

"It's Magnus. We got into it about his ex Camille," he said, a little frantically, "Can I come in?"

I didn't want him to hear Isabelle but he looked so miserable. I gestured to the couch.

"What happened," I asked.

"Well, she showed up at the apartment. And when I turned her away, Magnus freaked. He said there were certain things I didn't understand and then I asked what he was hiding and he flipped. Some choice words were exchanged and I stormed out. God, he probably wants out," said Alec putting his head in his hands.

"Oh, Alec. I'm sure he doesn't want that. He would slay the moon for you," I said, patting him on the knee. Suddenly there was a banging noise.

"What was that," asked Alec, shooting up. Then Isabelle's yelp could be heard. I could feel my face redden.

"Nothing. It was probably the cat," I said, but Alec was already out of his chair, "Alec, it was the cat."

"You're allergic to cats, Clary," he said in a measured tone. I could feel my face reddening even more.

"Who's in there," he asked, deadly quiet as the moans got louder. I couldn't speak. So I just followed him. He kicked down the door and Isabelle and Simon were in there previous position.

"Isabelle, what do you think you're doing," asked Alec, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"A-Alec! What, um, are you doing here," asked Isabelle, frantically trying to cover herself with the blanket.

"I was discussing something Clary. Whoever is under my sister will be castrated if they don't leave within the next five seconds. Simon shot up from the bed and peeled Izzy off of him. He grabbed his clothes and ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Alec, don't be so mean. That was my boyfriend Simon. I've never done that with you and Magnus," she said, slipping on her silk robe. Wrong thing to say, Izzy. That was a very wrong thing to say. I could see Alec flinch.

"Clary, darling, I have loads to-What the heck is HE doing here," shouted Magnus, who I guess let himself in. Well great, this is exactly what I needed.

**So there's some Malec drama and some Sizzy escapades (way to go Simon for getting out while he could). Don't forget to REVIEW, follow, and favorite! Also you can PM me if you want! **

**-IL**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13? What?! Hey guys, this is chapter 13. Now, when I said I would give you more MALEC and SIZZY time, I meant it. This chapter is solely devoted to MALEC because I couldn't stop writing it. Also last night finally finsihed the Mortal Instruments series. I literally cried myself to sleep because I was happy and sad. Happy because it was amazing but sad because it's over. :,( I'm crying while writing this.) **

**Also you guys, I have 99 followers on this story. Like what? Thank you guys sooo much for like and reading this story. It means so much to me. I read stories like Battle of the Bands or Morgenstern and Herondale and think I could never be as successful as them. I can only hope that my story is half that successful. And if you haven't read either of those stories, I highly encourage it. They're phenomenal. Also the hundredth follower gets a sneak peak. I love you guys!**

**-IL**

_**Disclaimer: I think you know by now.**_

_Clary, darling, I have loads to-What the heck is HE doing here," shouted Magnus, who I guess let himself in. Well great, this is exactly what I needed. _

Alec's face went from red to white in a matter of seconds. Magnus we were all looking at Magnus. Magnus wasn't himself yet he was. His hair no longer contained sparkles; his consisted of a pair of black jeans, a blue hoodie and his boots. There was no liner on his eyes. There was a very faint rim of red around his eyes but everyone in the room could see it.

"Magnus," Alec, whispered, mostly to himself. I heard the door slam. I guess Simon got the memo. The room suddenly turned into the most awkward it had ever been. I joined Isabelle on the bed, getting ready for a verbal tennis match.

"Can I please repeat my question? What the hell are you doing here," said Magnus pointing at Alec narrowing his golden green eyes.

"I came by to visit my sister and her friend. What are YOU doing here," asked Alec, looking at Magnus with a dark look.

"I needed to ask Clary something," he said, "that is NONE of your business."

He cast me a dark look and I raised my hands in surrender. Magnus turned back to Alec.

"I don't understand why you're here. You could ask her over the phone, you could email her, but you had to come over? And besides, you don't Clary as well as I do," said Alec, with venom. Magnus looked appalled.

"Objection," I said, standing up but Alec gave me a look that made me sit down.

"You're saying that I don't know Clary? So where were you when Jace said those hateful things to her? Where were you," he asked his voice rising, "oh right, you were drunk, asking Camille questions about me."

"Only because you wouldn't tell me, you won't tell me shit, Magnus," said Alec.

"It shouldn't matter where I've been! And you promised that you wouldn't ask," shouted Magnus.

"So what was I supposed to do when Camille shows up at our door muttering stuff about Mortmain and Clockwork Angels, huh? Invite her in for some tea," Alec shot back.

"You wouldn't understand why it was the right thing to invite her in. There are some-"

"If you say "there are some things you don't understand' I will shoot you," interrupted Alec looking completely serious about his threat. Magnus turned pale. That was like a slap to the face to Magnus. We watched in horror as Alec stormed out the room, his hands clenched at his sides. When the front door slammed, Magnus sank to the ground. He let out a gut cinching sob.

"Maggie," I asked, giving him the nickname I used when we were younger. Isabelle went after Alec, trying to reason with him, "Are you okay?"

Magnus just sobbed harder into his pants but I could see his head shake no.

"He doesn't mean it. He was just a little mad is all. Isabelle and Simon got into a week or so ago and they just made up. It'll be all okay," I said, rubbing circles into his back. For once I got to take of him.

"C'mon Magnus, we have some ice cream in the fridge," I said, helping him up.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom," he said, gesturing to the bathroom door. I nodded and went to turn on the TV. I grabbed ice cream and some blankets. I heard the toilet flush and Magnus came out, his face was flushed from crying and the red rims around his eyes were more prominent. I knew instantly that this wasn't going to work. There were only three things that would make this better. One wasn't an option, since he just left. Two was undoable at the moment. So I geared myself up for three.

"Hey Magnus, do you want to take me baby shopping," I asked. And I could see a fetal smile spread across his face as he nodded.

**So don't fret, MALEC will get back together if I have anything to say about. And I do have lots to say. I kind of made Magnus OOC and I'm sorry for that. just wanted him to get in touch with his sensitve side. And he did. Tis not the end but a beginning. Don't forget to REVIEW, follow, and favorite. Hugs and kisses.**

**-IL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, my faithful friends and followers! So this is Chapter 14! Shoutout to EmFinch for being the 100th follower! Wow, i can't believe this is Chapter 14 (color me majorly excited). I just want to thank all of you for being so great with REVIEWS and follows and favorites. And now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Hey Magnus, do you want to take me baby shopping," I asked. And I could see a fetal smile spread across his face as he nodded

We wondered through Toy R Us, with a mound of baby clothes in the basket.

"Would this be cute on him," Magnus asked, holding up a neon blue shirt. The same neon blue as his trench coat, "We could match."

I felt my eyes roll. As much as I loved Magnus I didn't want to have bright colors are glittery things on the baby. Simple, like I hope everything turned out to be.

"Clary, are you listening," asked Magnus, waving a hand in front of my face, when he pulled out a pea green onesie with the words stud in big black letters and a muffin under it. I laughed and nodded putting it into the basket.

"So, Clary have you thought of any names yet," he asked as we went down the aisle.

"I like Connor or Aaron. Jonathan is still trying to force his name on him but I might do that for a middle name. What about you," I asked, looking at the baby food. I wouldn't need that for five months, I thought to myself. Magnus and I made small talk about the names.

"Did you talk to Jace about names yet," asked Magnus and I shook my head. This whole relationship was going fast and I felt that baby names were moving the relationship. I could feel Jace's doubts shifting like snakes under his skin. He said he was terrified and that scared me. What if he wanted out? I realized that I was still clutching the baby food. It shattered and puke green puree splattered over my hands and clothes.

"Clary! Are you alright," asked Magnus from me to the splattered baby food.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I covered. Magnus gave me a once over. His eyes landed on my hand.

"No you're not, you're bleeding," he gestured to my hand. I looked down to see puke green and violent red mixed together. It was making a sickly brown color. I covered my mouth trying not to vomit. But it didn't help. I keeled over and hurled out my lunch. Or my lack of.

"You're obviously not fine," said Magnus grimacing. I looked up and suddenly I started to sob. Gut wrenching sobs that racked my body. I had no idea what was happening to me. I just sank to my knees crying.

"Clary," asked Magnus, "what's really wrong here?"

I sighed, tears still running down my cheeks.

"It's Jace. I took him with me to the doctors and at first he wasn't sold on it. Maybe I pushed it on him. I know he said he would take responsibility but I feel like he's only saying that. I mean you heard what happened when he first finds out. What if he gets cold feet about this and leaves? I can't be a single mom, I can't do it alone," I cried into his chest. He rubbed my back.

"Clary, even if that hypothetically does happen, you have us. Me and Alexander, and Isabelle and Jonathan and your parents! We will always be there for you and the baby," he said, flashing me a smile.

"Thanks Magnus," I said, hugging him again. Then I stepped back and surveyed the damage. Then I began to laugh. Laughter rippled out of Magnus as we took each other in. Magnus had green goo on the back of his trench coat and on the knees of his black trousers. We stood there laughing like maniacs.

"I leave you two alone and this is what I find," said a voice from the far end of the aisle. It was Isabelle. I don't know how she got here but she strutted over to where we were and assed the situation. I probably looked a mess. Brown goo covered my arm and part of my shirt. There was blood dripping down my arm and I was standing in a pool of gooey green peas. I felt my face get hot and I looked over to Magnus.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up,' said Magnus, chuckling and pulling me down the aisle. We purchased the clothes with strange looks from the cashier. As we walked out of the store, we heard "Clean up on aisle 5". We looked at each other deviously and laughed our butts back to the car.

**So seeds of doubt are in Clary's mind. How...interesting. Just because I said I wasn't going to jerk you around with the whole Jace Wayland/Morgenstern/Lightwood/Herondale jazz doesn't mean I wasn't going to jerk you around with the whole cliche thing. I think most people know what I'm hinting at but I'll make up for more Clace next chapter. Also, what is the most embarassing thing you've ever done in a mall or store? Also don't forget to leave me a review or PM me with ideas for baby names. Just because Clary likes those doesn't mean I'm sticking with those... Love you guys!**

**-IL**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Chapter 15! That's exciting! I first want to thank all of you for being so good to me when it comes to reviews, follows, favorites, and suggestions with the names (which I'm still taking. You can PM me or put it in a review). I love you guys. Now about the chapter. It is indeed short but I promise that the next chapter will be dramatic! Duh duh DUUUHHHH! **

**Disclaimer: Is this necescessary? I don't own TMI or TID. They belong to the one and only Cassandra Clary, whom I love and admire!**

SIXTH MONTH

"Clary hurry up or we'll be late," said Isabelle, shouting from the doorway.

"You try waddling down these stairs," I shouted from the third step from the bottom. We were going to Max's school performance. He was playing a lead role in school play, Aladdin. After finally waddling down the stairs, we rushed out to Alec's car. We all looked so dressed up. Isabelle was wearing a long black jumpsuit with gold heels and earrings and I was wearing a dark green dress that made my booming baby bump the center of attention.

"Alec, you look so cute and dressed up," I said, seeing Alec. Instead of his black shabby sweaters, he wore a black blazer that made his eyes seem bluer. His cheeks flamed as he started the car.

"Magnus picked it out," said Isabelle from the passenger's seat. Alec's cheeks flamed even more. He and Magnus got back together since the incident in our apartment. As we drove, we made small talk about what Max was in the play (He was Aladdin), food after the performance (we were thinking Taki's since Max was ten now), and the weather (which was cold). We got to the auditorium with a few minutes to spare. And of course, Maryse and Robert had the four seats next to them reserved within the second row of seats. We all took our spots. Me, then Isabelle, then Alec, and then when Magnus came Magnus.

"Clary, biscuit, you look stunning," said Magnus, who stood at the end of the row looking at me. I smiled and pointed to Isabelle.

"What about me? Don't I look stunning too?" asked Isabelle, puffing out her chest.

"You know how stunning you look regardless of what I tell you, Isabelle. But yes, you look stunning as well," he said, sitting down, and I laughed at Isabelle's expression. The orchestra had started and the lights were dimming. The show was about to start.

TIME SKIP

It had surprised me. I would've never thought that shy little Max Lightwood could sing, dance, and act so well. Everything was up to par with what I had seen in the Disney movie. I could see all of the Lightwood eyes glittering with pride in the darkness and awe as they watched their son. After the play was over, Maryse and Robert went to go find him back stage.

"I thought it was wonderful. He had so much talent. Did you hear his singing? I didn't even know he could sing," rambled Isabelle, with even more pride in her eyes.

"He was positively wonderful," said Magnus. And then Maryse and Robert came out with Max.

"There's our little star,' shouted Isabelle, running up to him. She hugged him tightly telling him over and over that he was so good. Alec patted him on the back telling him he did well and Magnus gave him a hug and compliments. I just stood there towards the back watching. Then Max saw me and he screeched, lunging for me.

"Clary, you came. Did you like it? Was I good," he asked, after releasing me from a bone crushing hug.

"You, my friend, were wonderful. I loved it," I said and his smile widened. We walked back to the car together. Flowers in one of his hands and Isabelle's hand in his other. I smiled. Isabelle was going to be a great aunt.

**Cute Lightwood moment with Max. Max will not die in the story so you can all release the breath you were holding. I just thought it would a cute little story before the trouble in paradise. Don't forget to review, follower, favorite!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

**-IL**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys... Long time no see! There was a problem with my regular computer. However I am allowed to use my school issued laptop and use it I shall. This is a BIG chapter. Major stuff happens in this chapter and I have lots more planned. This unplanned hiatus got me thinking about the story and direction I want to go with it. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite**  
**Disclaimer: Do we still need to do this? I only own the plot**

**-IL**

"Okay Clary, no peaking," said Isabelle who was still holding her hands over my eyes.

"By the angel, Izzy, you're tripping me," I said after stumbling for the fiftieth time.

"We're almost here," she said. I heard a door open and someone dash across the room. Isabelle took her hands off and I opened my eyes.

"Surprise," shouted everyone as the lights flickered on. A baby blue banner was tied across the entrance saying "It's a boy!" Everyone was there. Magnus, who i assume scurried across the room because I could see his tell tale glitter across the ground, Mum, who was beaming, Celine, who was also beaming, Maia, whom Isabelle made up with.

"You guys! You did this for me," I asked as Isabelle pulled me to the big wicker chair placed in the middle of the room. I guess I was the guest of honor so I got the honorary chair. There was baby blue everywhere. After taking my honorary seat, the shower began. Mum stood up first.

"First you all know Clarissa. She is my daughter and I'm so privileged to be her mother and go through this beautiful journey with her. Clary, you've made me so proud and stressed than I have in years and for that, I love you. You're going to be a wonderful mother," she said, tearing up. I could feel my eyes prickle as Isabelle stood up next.

"Clary, I've known you since we were what, eight or seven? You've always been nothing short of a sister to me in a house of boys. I know that there have been countless times I've dragged you on shopping trips and to Pandemonium but I'm glad you've always been there. I'm privileged to be the godmother/aunt of this baby. And like your mother said, you're gonna be a great mother," she said, sitting down. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I laughed too. Then gifts went around. Magnus gave me the stud muffin shirt and baby food saying,"Just in Isabelle got that one as we clutched our sides with laughter. Mum gave me a car seat, Isabelle gave me a stroller from her and her family. Max, who was at another performance, gave me some books he thought be would be useful to the baby saying he would "need the basics". After the games were done and most of the guest had gone home Celine approached me.

"Clary," she said but it came out more like a question. I stopped moving a chair and turned around.

"Hi Celine," I said, smiling.

"I just wanted to give you your gift. It was Jace's and if that baby boy is going to be anything like him, you'll need it," she said, passing the large box into my hands. I sat on the floor and opened it. Inside was a pale blue stegosaurus scooter. I looked at, thinking of a baby Jace toddling around on it.

"Oh, Celine, he's so cute. Thank you so much," I said, hugging her. She was stiff and then a moment later she sunk into my arms. Her shoulders were bobbing. She was crying. She finally let go and I could see she was smiling. I could feel more tears slide down my face as I smiled back at her.

"I guess I'll see you this week, right Clary," she asked, and I remembered I had a doctors appointment this week. I nodded giving her a thumbs up. She closed the door but the minute it shut it was opened again. This time by Isabelle.

"Clary, I have to tell you something," she said in a rush. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide. Whatever it was wasn't good.

"Yes Izzy," I asked, continuing to clean. I grabbed a glass of the table.

"I saw Jace. Out with someone else," she said, emphasizing the someone else. I dropped the glass feeling myself get pale.

"What," I asked, my voice suddenly quiet. My nose began to tingle, a tell tale sign I was about to start crying.

"I was out getting a movie on redbox, you know Marvel Marathon," I nodded waiting for her to finish talking, " and I saw him and this girl. She was all over him Clary..."

She trailed off. I swallow and suddenly the room was too hot. I couldn't breathe. Tears started streaming down my cheeks and I fell. My vision turned spotty.

"I'm going for a walk," I said, getting up and ignoring the dizzy spots despite Isabelle's protests. I grabbed my peacoat that Magnus bought for me and wrapped a scarf around my neck. I slammed the door behind me hopping that Isabelle wouldn't follow. I walked swiftly down the stairs and out the door. I kept walking, letting my feet take me. I didn't realize that I had ended up in front of Jace's place. I could bring my self to knock but my hand moved on it's own accord. There was running and barking. I didn't know that Jace had a dog.

"Clary! I wasn't expecting you," said Jace. His voice was thick with sleep and his shirt was on backwards.

"Jacey, I woke up and you weren't there," purred a voice. I look further into the house to see a girl wearing a long t-shirt biting her lip.

"I guess this is a bad time," I said, pivoting on my heal. I guess it was true. There was a call from behind me and I could see Jace running after me.

""Clary, wait! I can explain everything," he said but I didn't turn around. Suddenly I felt some grab my elbow and turn me around. I was face to chest with Jace. The black spots grew wider and wider until i could see anything anymore.

**So there the rest is coming soon. Again I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update. You guys have been fantastic so far!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! I can't believe I'm on Chapter 17! Like what?! That's right chapter 17! I can't believe I made it this far on Fanfiction. When I started reading Fanfic, I would never dream of having so many good followers and favoriters (you know who you are) and all the positive feedback. I love you guys and without you guys, I wouldn't have made this story. Okay so Miss America moment over! So this chapter there will be some drama. After please don't hate me. Don't forget to review, follow, or favorite. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Is this even a thing anymore? Remember I don't own any of TMI of TID books or characters. Those rights belong to Cassie Clare.**

* * *

It was white everywhere. The walls, the sheets, even my skin was white. _Is this what heaven looks like?_ I asked myself sitting up. My hands flew to my stomach to check and see if I was still pregnant and sure enough, right under the curve of my chest, my large baby bump sat. I let out a relieved sigh, closing my eyes. Under my lids, the events of last night played out. The girl, Jace, the apology, I opened my eyes with a start. Next to me there was movement. I looked over to the side and there was Jace, curled up under his black jacket. He slowly opened his golden eyes and a pang went through me.

"Clary! Thank god. I thought I lost you," he said, after fully waking up and rushing to my side. I slowly backed up away from him. I couldn't be near him. He noticed and a pained expression crossed his features. Suddenly the doctor burst into the room and Jace sprung away from me.

"Mrs. Morgenstern, I'm Dr. Bartholomew. It seems you've had a fainting spell," said the doctor extending his hand. I shook it trying to keep my eyes off of Jace, who took his seat by my side once again.

"Miss Morgenstern, I understand that you are with child," he said, and I nodded suddenly looking alarmed.

"Why is there something wrong with the baby," I said and my hands flew to my stomach again. I saw Jace out the corner of my eye looking very pale.

"That's why I'm here. I am going to escort you to the OB/GYN floor so that we can make sure your baby is as right as roses. But before we go, would you like to call someone or is he your transportation," he asked gesturing to Jace. I said he was just a friend when he said I was his girlfriend and I gave him a look.

"I'll let you figuring things out, when your ready, hit the little red button by your bed," he said, leaving us behind. I nodded and continued to keep my distance from Jace. I grabbed my phone from its pocket in my coat. I called Isabelle.

"Clary?! Where are you? You didn't come home last night! Do you want me to come get you," she stammered out.

"I'm at the hospital,"I said quietly and Isabelle screamed.

"What happened? Never mind, tell me where you are. I'll come get you," She said alarmed. I could already tell that she was grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

"Um... I'm at Mount Sinai Hospital," I said, looking at the Mt. Sinai logo on the pamphlets.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," she said and she hung up. Jace and I still hadn't talked. It was weird standing here and not speaking to him. I sighed and pushed the button before I did something I regretted.

"Clary," he started, I could feel his eyes on me.

"What Jace," I asked, whipping around to him. I probably looked ridiculous in my hospital gown and my flaming red hair.

"Talk to me. You haven't said anything to me at all," he said, his voice rising a little. I look down at my shoes still remembering last night, "You won't even look at me."

"What exactly am I supposed to say Jace," I said, leaving the room and slamming the doors behind me. I walked down the hallway, the cold tiles icing my feet. Doctor Bartholomew was talking to a nurse when I came up to them.

"Ms. Morgenstern, are you and your friend ready," he asked. I nodded and the nurse left us.

"Where is your friend anyway," he asked and I could feel someone pop up next to me.

"Right here, Doctor," said Jace stonily. Dr. Bartholomew stared at him for a second before leading the way.

"This discussion isn't over, Clary," said Jace, looking ahead. I ignored him and kept walking, fists clenched and unclenched.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO AFTER CHECK UP

"Ms. Morgenstern, since everything seems to be okay with the baby, why don't we all head back to your room," said the doctor after I replaced my gown. There was yelling outside.

"My mother is an attorney. She eats people like you for breakfast. Let me in to see her," said a voice that belong distinctly to Isabelle. I opened the door and there she was arguing with a nurse, looking positively murderous. The door hit the wall and Isabelle looked up from her spat and her eyes got wide.

"Clary! Don't you ever do something like that again! You could've died. The baby could've died," she said but her voice hardened and her back went stiff, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The question was directed at Jace, whose face gained some color. But other than that, he looked a mess. His golden hair was disheveled and he had bags under his eyes. And his eyes, they had no light in them, almost as if the gold had dulled to a yellow color.

"I brought her here," he said, standing up straighter.

"You put her in the hospital? First you cheat and then you beat her up? Do you have any idea how much I want to-

"Isabelle, why don't go downstairs and get my clothes. I'll be released in a second," I said, giving Isabelle a look saying "I got it". Isabelle huffed and stomped out of the room in her black Mary Janes. I turned back to Jace. His molten eyes were already on me.

"What," I said, letting a more irksome tone creep into my words.

"Clary, that girl really is my sister," he said, his voice was pleading with me to believe him.

"Jace, how stupid do you think I am? I know she's not your sister. Isabelle, the girl you just saw, saw you with her, at the store! Isabelle hasn't lied to me about anything. Who am I supposed to believe, someone who at the first three months wanted nothing to with this baby, Or someone who has been there for me since I was seven," I yelled at him. He flinched.

"Clary you got to believe me," he said, taking my hands in his. I wriggled them out.

"The funny thing is I should've known. I had a feeling you would be trouble when you told the baby wasn't yours. I'm giving you an out now. My baby isn't going to have a cheating father," I said, walking away with tears streaming down my face. I got around the corner before breaking down. If this was the right thing to do, why did I feel so wrong about it?

**So there is no more paradise. Next time there will be sadness and numb feelings. Also I will be doing the long awaited POV of Jace so that's coming up. Since Labour Day is this week I will have more time to work on this story! I love you guys! Stay Golden!**

**-IL**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! Can you believe it? Chapter 18! So now that the story is winding down, every update is starting to count. And today I'm giving you one of your requests. A P.O.V from Jace (EEEEEHHHH!). You have no idea how long it took me to work on it. It took me all of labor day to finish this. I hope you enjoy it. Also now that the story is starting to wind down, I'm gonna need more baby names. I've been looking into them but I want a name that you guys like. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Do we still have to do this? *sighs* I don't own TMI or TID. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Jace P.O.V**

There I stood in the hallway on Mt Sinai. I could hear Clary's feet slap the tiles around the corner, her sniffles getting harder and harder to hear. I didn't know what to do. I stood there waiting for the answer to come down on me but it didn't so instead, I trudged down the stairs and drove home. I couldn't help but thinking about her. About the gold shine on her red hair, the sprinkling of freckles along her body, and those green eyes. The color of grass with bits and pieces of gold. The drive was tedious especially in the rain pounded on my windshield and I automatically flipped on the windshield wipers. The rain was reflecting everyone's sour mood. I found myself outside my house, but I couldn't bring myself to get out the car. I needed to get Clary back. I wanted to get Clary back. She lit a fire under my veins and made me feel more alive than I did in months. I thought back to Will's wedding. Since then she was the only girl I'd been with and quite frankly I liked it that way. I liked us that way. I flinched, when I saw the lights flicker on in the living room. That meant that Ruby was still here. I walked through the rain, not caring if I was getting wet. I didn't care about anything anymore. Except her and him. The only two. My world. Clary and my son. I slammed open the door to be intercepted by Hodge, the golden retriever that had been mine since I was ten.

"Not now Hodge," I said, giving the dog an affectionate pat.

"You're home. I made dinner," said Ruby, coming in, bitting her lip. It was a habit that she did when she was nervous.

"Not now Ruby. I'm not feeling well," I said, shrugging off my jacket and walking up to my room.

"I messed things up for you and that girl didn't I," she said, resting on the door way. Damn, I needed a better lock. I took a deep breath and ignored her. I continued to strip the wet clothes of my body.

"Jace, you can't just ignore me. I'm your sister," she shouted getting frustrated. I turned around to look at her, clenching my knuckles.

"Yes I can. You ruined two of the best things in my life," I said, jabbing a finger at her.

"Jace, stop blaming other people for your problems," she said, looking offended that I even suggested the notion. That got me really mad. It was all too maddening. I didn't realize what I was doing until I took a swing at the wall next to me. Suddenly there was pain exploding all over my hand. Ruby's face got pale. I probably looked just like her father. Ruby was my half sister. When I was two, my mother Celine had an affair with an abusive guy and she got pregnant. Ruby's father got custody of her and began to abuse her. I didn't hear about it until I was eleven, when Ruby decided to come clean. I instantly regretted punching the wall not because I was in pain, which also contributed, but I looked just like him probably. Sweat trickled down my forehead. I looked down at my fist to see a sea of blood.

"Ruby, I-I'm sorry," I said, starting towards her but she screamed and ran out of the room. I sank to the ground. I was ruining everything I touched.

Clary P.O.V.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I was probably a sight to see. A short very pregnant girl with a soaking wet hospital gown and tears streaking her cheeks I took a shaky breath and looked at the place in front of me. The place I had always called home. The rain had tapered to a slight drizzle when I got to the door. The familiar chime burst from the button next to the door. I could see red hair floating swiftly towards the glass. The door slammed open and Mum was there wearing her art clothes.

"Clary, what are you doing here? More over, what are you wearing," she shrieked looking down at my wet appearance. But I couldn't answer. She wrapped an arm around me and brought me to the bathroom. She sat me down in the bath tub after stripping off the wet garments. I knew better than to feel insecure with my mother because she's seen everything.

"What happened," she said, and I began to cry, uttering out the events from last night and this morning. She didn't interrupt. She just turned on the faucet and washed my hair. Her fingers working through the knots and gnarls at the base of my neck soothingly.

"Oh Clary," she said, sympathetically as I cried. She hugged me, wiping my tears away with her artist fingers.

"Clary, it'll be alright I promise," she said with tears trickling down my face.

**So this is what I spent my whole Labor day weekend on? Are you kidding? That was so short! Believe it or not it took me about two-three days to finish Jace's part and of course, I had to add some Clary and Jocelyn in there because I could let Isabelle have ALL the fun could I (though it isn' very fun). I promise more action to come with this story and I'm really into crunch time. I'm talking about two or three chapters left crunch time. I may update it a little bit later than usual but that's because I'm trying to give you guys my best possible work at the last moment. I love you guys and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi you guys! Long time no see! (Please don't kill me) So tomorrow is my SPIRIT DAY! But I have so much crap with my terrible science teacher and my computer being broken. So I've finally finished the third to last chapter. Now you guys, if you want to submit a last minute baby name, now would be the time, since the big reveal is in the next chapter. Remember I love you guys. Ya'll are awesome! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite! **

**-IL**

You know that feeling when you're so depressed, you start seeing the object of your depression everywhere? It was like that everywhere. Everywhere there was Jace. Flecks of golden locks on the street had me waddling, following hoping it was him. Hoping he missed me as much I missed him. The winter was brisk, and the nights were even colder. I was probably a spectacle. A nine month pregnant woman, with short stature and fiery red hair. In my defense my hair wouldn't be nearly as noticeable if Izzy had put me in something other than green. Wait, no that's a lie. My hair would've stuck out anyway, at least, that's what Jon said.

I rolled my eyes inwardly, thinking about Jon's smirk when he said it, just knowing he got underneath my skin. I was walking back from the store. It wasn't completely dark, there were street lights and the sky was a purplish blue, the time right before the night officially started.

"Do you need help with those," asked a distinctly female voice. I turned slowly stunned at what I saw. Then I dropped my groceries. There was the girl. The girl who ruined everything. She gasped too, hand clasped to her chest.

"Oh God, I'm really sorry about all of this. You're Clary aren't you? Jace talks about you all the he mopes, oh how he mopes," she said, stopping abruptly. He missed me. It sent another pang in my chest.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Clary," I said, looking down at my feet.

"You probably don't know who I am. I'm Ruby Herondale," she said, extending a tanned hand. I gupled and shook it, slowly, "I'm Jace's sister."

The moment she said it, I could feel my face heat. Suddenly there was trickling down my pants and I looked down in shock. Shit! I peed my pants. That's what happened when the baby was sitting on my bladder. But this time it didn't smell. Ruby looked horrified. We stared down at the wet puddle beneath me. Then there was pain. A huge wall of it that seemed to grip my whole body. It suddenly made sense, the puddle, the pains, I was going into labor.

"Oh god, I need to-" I was cut off by another ripping through my body. I was going into labor and the baby was coming fast.

"Clary, what's happening," said Ruby, looking at me with a wild eyed look.

"I think I'm going into labor," I gritted out. Ruby blanched.

"Do you need to get to the hospital? I can take you, my car is over there," she said, gesturing to the sporty, corolla.

"No that's okay. I need to call someone," I said, whipping out my cellphone.

"Izzy, it's me," I said, weakly, still clutching my throbbing stomach. Needless to say, Isabelle freaked.

"I'll tell everyone. Meet you at the hospital. Get the girl to bring you," she said, in a rushed tone. I could hear a cry of complaint from someone next to her. She was with Simon again. I hung up as the second contraction hit me.

"Clary, you should get in the car," said Ruby and I looked at her for a second before I nodded. We walked as fast as my legs could take. We needed to make it to the hospital before I had the baby. As soon as we got in the car and were driving, Ruby was on the phone.

"I don't care. She's in labor. Now? Yes, dumbass, now. I'll meet you at the hospital. Mt. Sinai on 5th Avenue. Bye," she said before hanging up. I texted Dr. Dorothea, telling her we were going to Mt. Sinai so she could meet us.

"Ruby, thanks for all this. I know we got off on the wrong foot but really thank you," I said just before the third contraction hit. My pain spiked when we got to the hospital. There was a flurry of movements and suddenly I was lifted from the car. Ruby was giving information to the nurse while I was sitting being hooked up to epidural. The door slammed open and there was Jace with Isabelle in tow.

"Clary," they said simultaneously. They looked each other before Jace fast walked over to me.

"Hi Jace," I said, looking down at the wrist band on my left wrist. I could feel my eyes water.

"Clary," he breathed, "I missed you so much."

Then it all fell apart. I was crying. Tears were streaming down my face. My lip was quivering. And my hands were shaking like a leaf.

"I did too," I whispered, using a hand to wipe an eye. As if that was all the reassurance in the world, Jace exhaled a breath I didn't even know he was holding.

"Clary, I want this baby. I want to be with you. I want us again. Can we be us again," he asked, hesitantly grabbing my hand. Tears streamed down my face. I looked into his golden eyes and nodded. A smile broke free from his face and I could feel my lips turn up in a trembling smile.

"Alright, I'm here," said Dr. Dorothea, wearing her lab coat and her scrubs, "Mr. Herondale, Ms. Morgenstern, are you ready to deliver this baby?"

**The glorious Clace child shall be revealed within the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to follow, fav, and review!**


End file.
